nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Platyborg
Perry the Platypus, or Platyborg, is the general of Heinz Doofenshmirtz's army of Norm Bots, and the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Perry the Platypus. Early life At least five years prior to the 1st Dimension citizens' arrival, Perry was adopted by Phineas and Ferb. The fact that whether or not he was adopted from an O.W.C.A. animal shelter, therefore making him a secret agent, is never revealed. Somehow, he was defeated and captured by Doofenshmirtz, who rebuilt him into the Platyborg and commanded him to lead an army of Norm Bots to invade the 2nd Dimension's Tri-State Area and conquer it. Perry spent the recent years having no memory of his past owners, instead serving as Doofenshmirtz's loyal and mindless second-in-command. Present life Platyborg was responsible for exposing Perry's double life when he nearly attacked Phineas and Ferb, forcing Perry to protect his owners from him. The trio narrowly escaped Platyborg when he got run over by a bus, but returned by way of taxi. He was also alongside the two Doofenshmirtzs when they and the Norm bots ambushed Phineas, Ferb, and the Resistance. However, he was distracted by Major Monogram taking a shower via Perry's wrist communicator while the gang made their escape. Later in the 1st Dimension, Platyborg engaged in another fight with Perry on top of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, but Perry had the advantage by wearing an armor of sports equipment. Platyborg soon got his sharp tail stuck in the power box, electrocuting him on contact. Soon after 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz was defeated, Platyborg rose again, but was no longer evil; his evil was "fried out of him" by his electrocution. He returned to the 2nd Dimension as Phineas and Ferb's pet once again ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Personality As the Platyborg, Perry possessed only one emotion as part of his functioning: loyalty towards Doofenshmirtz. A powerful warrior, his skills and efficiency in combat are identical to that of the 1st Dimension Perry's. However, he has a built-in jetpack, can zap people with lasers, and can turn his left hand into a mace and back again. Physical Appearance Once physically identical to the Perry of the 1st Dimension, Perry's body now mostly consists of a gray robotic suit that includes retractable wings, hands that can transform into a variety of different weapons, a black helmet, and a robotic blue left eye. Relationships Dr. Doofenshmirtz As stated above, the only emotion Perry can feel as the Platyborg is loyalty to Doofenshmirtz. He only obeys and carries out an order; he never protests, he never displays ambivalence, he doesn't even try to stall when it comes to carrying out the order. It doesn't matter if the order is absurd or impossible to carry out, Perry will try to find a way to succeed and please his superior. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Perry is presumed to have had an average owner-pet relationship during his status as Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. If he was also a secret agent for the O.W.C.A. before being turned into the Platyborg, it would also be assumed that he cared for the well-being and safety of his owners, like his 1st Dimension self. When his evil was "fried out of him", Perry, in pet mode, greeted his owners the way he usually would and returned to the 2nd Dimension with them, where he presumably restarted his relationship with them. The 2nd Dimension Phineas appears to be pleased with the fact that his pet platypus is now a cyborg, saying that he is "twice as cool" as he was when he was normal. Perry the Platypus The 1st Dimension Perry is Perry's nemesis. Both possess high levels skill and efficiency in combat, making them evenly matched, but his 1st dimension counterpart emerges triumphant from their final battle when he manages to get a foreign electrical jolt into his robotic suit. After the evil is fried out of him, Perry and his 1st dimension counterpart salute each other before he returns to his own dimension. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Platyborg, still borgified even after his reformation, was found by Padro Lodo, who used his mutagen to further mutate Platyborg into a fully technorganic monster under his control. This Mutant Platyborg currently serves as a giant Kaiju in the Org's Army. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Protagonists Category:Kaiju Category:Henchmen